profandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Knight
"To protect the weak." There are times when strength and honor simply aren't enough. In a day where darkness chokes the world and the hearts of men are crushed in its suffocating grasp, there are few knights who would continue to use their swords and bravery in defiance. They are the ones who lead others into battle. Their strength becomes a source of inspiration to many. They are the proudest of warriors whose honor is unquestionable. Their courage is unmatched and they are known as the mighty Lord Knights of Prontera. Deadlier than their non-transcendent variant, these armour-clad warriors will prove its might with their vast armoury of deadly tools; they can conquer anything that prevents them from pursuing truth and justice. Lord Knights have matched the defensive capabilities of a Crusader with the use of gigantic, two-handed swords. If that is not enough, they can also break their way through rock-hard enemies that seem impossible to beat. And if all else fails, don't fret. These powerful warmongers have the ability to go Berserk, striking fear in the hearts of their enemies. The massive power output of a Lord Knight at this state can crush through the tapest of the tough. = Job Change Guide = # To become a Lord Knight, you must first find the Book of Ymir in Sage Castle. #Reduce your weight to zero (0) by selling your equipments, items, loots in NPC's. Don't worry if you have Battleground Badges / Weapons, you can transcend with that on your inventory. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie, or you will be sent out of Valhalla. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Izlude). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Swordsman's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Swordsman High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Swordsman High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Lord Knight NPC to change your job. You are now a Lord Knight, ready for action. = Builds = Hybrid Build *STR: 90 *AGI: 30-40 *INT: 0 *VIT: 90 *DEX: 40-50 *LUK: 0 Skills: *Traumatic Blow *Parry *Bowling Bash Other suggested skills: *Pierce *Spiral Pierce *Spear Boomerang Combining the best of both worlds, the SAVD-type offers better versatility against the SVD-type. They excel in all fields; MVPing, PvP, WoE or PvM. The moderate AGI gives them decent FLEE for better leveling and enough ASPD not to be rendered useless by Decrease AGI or Quagmire. Moderate to Spiral-type INT should give you an extra sp against your enemies. Str-Vit-Dex-Type / Spiral Pierce / Cannon Fodder Build *STR: 90-140 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1+ *VIT: 70-100 *DEX: 60-75 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Bowling Bash *Brandish Spear *Spear Boomerang *Spiral Pierce Other suggested skills: *Spear Stab *Charge Attack The SVD-type offers gigaton HP for durability and explosive damage. They may not perform well in debuffed state, but they would be excellent in the front lines, eating all the damage the enemies might throw at you. Be careful though, Acid Demonstration will surely hurt. This build is also good for Berserk by buffing your ASPD up with Two-hand Quicken, ASPD Potion and Berserk skill. These three will give you an insane amount of ASPD that matches that of a Hybrid-type / Pure AGI type. Str-Vit-Dex-Type / Spiral Pierce Type *STR: 45 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1 *VIT: 90 *DEX:99 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Brandish Spear *Spear Boomerang *Spiral Pierce *Pierce Other suggested skills: *Spear Stab *Bowling Bash Same as the usual Str-Vit-Dex type, but it focuses on one skill: Spiral Pierce. The high DEX lessens the cast delay of the skill, making the skill spammable. STR is gravely lowered to make way for DEX, as STR has an extremely low effect on Spiral Pierce damage. CRIT-Type Lord Knight *STR: 80-120 *AGI: 80-90 *INT: 1 *VIT: 1 *DEX: 1+ *LUK: 50-70 Skills: *Two-Hand Quicken *Bowling Bash *Auto Counter *Bash They specialize in fast and destructive hack-and-slash method of brawling. This is also a rare build nowadays since most of the Lord Knights demand for sky-high HP and destructive one-hitters. This build also makes use of the famous weapon Muramasa, since it gives off high CRIT bonus. =Strategies= PvM and Leveling MVP Spiral Pierce and Berserk skills are commonly used skills during MvP hunts. Although they may not dish as much damage as the AB Creators and EF Champions, they may perform other tasks crucial during MvP hunts like soaking up the damage from the boss and luring the boss away from vital party members. They are also able to destroy certain MVPs alone using Berserk. For that to happen, one must have a large DPS (damage per second) capability. You can do that by equipping gears that enable you to attack a couple of times (Snake Hat's Double Attack) and match your weapon and cards against the enemy's element. The AGI-types will have a hard time knocking them down because of low HP and usually mobs of aggressives spawn with the MVP, which reduces the flee rate gravely as more monsters attack you. Leveling * Levels 1-60: Moscovia Forest (mosk_dun01) Before transcending, obtain the highest class of Mercenary from one of the Mercenary guilds then use it before talking to the Valkyrie. After you successfully become a High Novice, move quickly to Moscovia Forest by warp and it should give you enough EXP to transform into a High Swordman in a couple of minutes. NOTE: You will have to customize your client's AI folder. * Levels 61-70: West Orc Village (gef_fild14) Get a high-powered PvP weapon & Water Converters or hire a Priest to assist you. Bash High Orcs to death. * Levels 61-70: Audhumbla Grassland (ra_fild05, ra_fild06) These maps are rigged with Hill Winds, a weak brute monster. Bash them to death using an Earth Weapon or alternatively, an Earth-imbued weapon with a Mandragora Card / Goblin Card in it. Same technique, Bash them to death except that this time, you can kill it in an instant (Hill Winds have approx. 4300 HP). * Levels 71-90: Ice Cave 3F (ice_dun03) Using a high-level Pierce skill and any of these weapons: **Quadruple Beholder Pike 4 (Pecopeco Egg*4) **Zephyrus **Ahlspeiss & Wind Converter **Brocca & Wind Converter Pierce the Ice Titans and Snowiers that you come across. Both of them are large monsters so the skill's damage will be awfully high. EXP per Ice Titan is high so higher damage = faster kill = more EXP. Be careful of Ktullanux, the MVP there that casts Storm Gust, though. * Levels 71-80: Pyramids B1F (moc_pryd05) Minorous give decent EXP and they are pretty easy to take down. All you need is a Water element weapon. * Levels 71-85: Moscovia Forest 3 (mosk_dun03) Good EXP, Good loots, not to mention switching for elements won't be needed that much. * Levels 80-99: Thor Volcano (thor_v01) Kasas, Imps and Salamanders are the primary targets here. Avoid contact with Sword Guardian. Bring a Pasana-carded armor along with one of these weapons: **Double Flammable Double Titan Pike 4 (Vadon*2, Minorous*2) + Water Enchant **Double Flammable Double Liberation Pike 4 (Vadon*2, Abysmal Knight*2) + Water Enchant **Double Flammable Double Beholder Pike 4 (Vadon*2, Pecopeco Egg*2) + Water Enchant * Berserk Skill - Level 99: Sphinx 4F (in_sphinx4) Hunt down all the Anubis. They give 28k/22k EXP, respectively. Alternatively, you could use Pierce to slay the monsters. * Berserk Skill - Level 99: Sphinx 5F (in_sphinx5) Hunt down everything that you come in contact with. Wear an Earth Deleter-carded armor (10 SP each kill) and a two-handed sword, preferrably one of these: **Double Bloody Bloody Eater 2 (Hydra*2) **Executioner **Bloody Executioner 1 (Hydra) **Assault Katzbalger (Valor or Bravery type) **Double Boned Double Bloody Katana 2 (Skeleton Worker*2, Hydra*2) Make sure you bring along a Priest that will imbue your weapon with Holy Property (Aspersio) or hundreds of Water Converters. PvP and Siege Lord Knights would tend to resort to spammable skills on PvP arenas such as Spiral Pierce and Bowling Bash. Charge Attack also gives them the edge against melee combatants as it tends to knockback the enemy away from the caster. With their high HP capacity they can withstand a single Extremity Fist from Monks or Champions and retaliate. The only thing that hurts them so much is magic. A fast-cast, high-INT Wizard or High Wizard would easily deal hundreds and thousands of damage onto the player, but it should be remedied by wearing elemental armours. During War of Emperium, generally, the Lord Knights are the Emp breakers, alongside Assassin Crosses and Mastersmiths. Their durability makes them hard to beat and under the right conditions, a single Lord Knight can conquer an agit singlehandedly. They are also capable of slowing down enemies with status-enducing weapons (Curse,Sleep,Blind). Or they can be found assaulting other players using their splash-damage skills while soaking up all punishment. = Equipment = SVD Type LKs The Armor Set should give Resistances, Raise MaxHP and/or Boost Damage Output. Headgear with Deviruchi/Nightmare/Gemini Cards *Evolved Orc Hero Helm *Feather Beret *Helm 1 *Bone Helm 1 *Snake Hat 1 Mid-Headgear *Angel Spirit *Robo Eyes *Papa Sunglasses *Tongue Mask Lower Headgear *Gentleman's Pipe *Evolved Pipe *Spiked Scarf (Level 90) Armor with Evil Druid/Marc/Pecopeco/Porcelio cards *Full Plate 1 *Valkyrian Armor 1 *Meteo Plate Armor 1 *Goibne's Armor Garment with Giant Whisper/Raydric/Noxious cards *Pauldron 1 *Manteau 1 *Wool Scarf 1 *Neo Valkyrian Manteau* Shoes with Green Ferus/Matyr/Boss Egnigem or Ancient Firelock (if +9) *Boots 1 *Greaves 1 *Valkyrian Shoes 1 *Tidal Shoes 1 Shield with Anti-Racial Cards - For One Hand Builds Only *Valkyrian Shield 1 *Stone Buckler 1 - resistance to large monsters +5% *Thorny Buckler 1 - reflect damage +5% *Shield 1 *Neo Valkyrian Shield* Accessories *Expert Ring with Horong/Smokie *Orlean Gloves with Zerom (Level 90) *Clip/Nile Rose with Zerom/Mantis/Horong/Smokie *Ring with Mantis *Gauntlets of Accuracy *Medal of Honor *The Sign *Neo Skull Ring* *Note: Rental Item Sold In The Hypermart CRIT-Type LKs Weapons: with Crit/Racial/Size Modifier Cards Two Hand Builds: *Muramasa *Valor Assault Katzbalger *Atroce Sword/Weapon 1 *Bloody Eater 2 *Zweihander2 One Hand Builds: *Platinum Shotel 1 *Blade 4 *Saber 3 The Morrigane Set is nifty set for Crit Types. It gives about Str+4 Atk+22 Luk+13 Crit+23 and Perfect Dodge+23 *Morrigane's Helm (Headgear) *Morrigane's Manteau (Garment) *Morrigane's Belt (Accessory) *Morrigane's Pendant (Accessory) =Skills= See also: Swordsman Skills, Knight Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Swordsman *Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Classes